My Obligation
by RadicalMilk
Summary: Cora has been stuck in a dingy hospital room for weeks since being attacked by Deucalion. Suffering from sleep deprivation, paranoia, and anxiety, the nurse notices that when a certain boy visits her, her symptoms seem to disappear. From the nurse's medical point of view, she suggests Stiles spends more time at the hospital, encouraging her recovery. Yay Stora!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction ever. Please be kind! Constructive criticism is welcomed.  
Also, please be aware that I'm Canadian so _yes, _it's 'colour', 'favourite', etc... (yay for unnecessary letters)  
Enjoy my OTP~~**

_Derek. That was all she could think about. She was running through a forest with no recollection of how she had gotten there. All she knew was that she needed to find Derek before it was too late.  
She heard an agonizing scream coming from the clearing up ahead. Stumbling over the thick roots of a tree, she tried to follow the painful screams that she knew were coming from her only brother. Suddenly, she stopped and hid behind a giant oak tree and clutched at the stitch in her side. She could hear two voices, but could not make out what they were saying.  
_"Come on,"_ she whispered to herself. _"Concentrate."  
_Focusing on the voices, she used her werewolf improved hearing and directed it towards the clearing._

"I gave you a chance, Derek," _the man's voice sounded painfully familiar. _"You could have joined the pack, had you just done what was asked of you." _Her hands clenched as she realized who it was. Deucalion._

"You make it sound like the easiest thing in the world…" _Derek choked out._ "…murdering your own pack."

"It would have all been worth it in the end. But instead, here you lie under my foot, seconds away from death." _Derek opened his mouth as if to say something but what came out instead was a horrible scream that made her gut wrench. She realized, with a jolt, that what she was hearing was not the sound of sticks snapping but of bones –Derek's bones, breaking._

_She saw the claws protrude out of the alpha's fingertips as he lifted his arm up above Derek's head. _"What a shame. Your wit would have been a great addition to the pack."_ he said, as he brought his hand down, quick as a snake, and sliced through Derek's throat, leaving a huge spurting gash, and then another…_

Gasping, Cora opened her eyes to two nurses invading her personal space. She felt the tears on her cheeks and the sweat on her body. Disoriented and confused, she tried to swat one of the nurse's hands away from her face.

"The poor thing. She's having nightmares again." said the nurse, whose hands she tried to swat away seconds before.

"At least she got some sleep." the second nurse replied. She hated when they talked about her as if she wasn't right in front of them. She hated how they treated her like a child, when she was actually seventeen years old. But worst of all, she hated being trapped in this dingy hospital room with unfair visiting hours and a bedtime of 9pm. She missed her tiny bedroom in Derek's flat. Derek.

"Where's my brother?" she asked, in a worried voice. "He was here before…"

"Before you fell asleep," The first nurse answered. "And he had to leave when visiting hours were over but don't worry, he'll be back in the morning. Now, why don't you try and go back to sleep?"

But Cora knew she wouldn't be able to do that. It was almost a miracle that she fell asleep in the first place. That was the whole reason she was _in _this stupid hospital. Insomnia, anxiety, paranoia, and night terrors. She was a sleep deprived, mental mess. She couldn't shut her eyes without being haunted by the reoccurring nightmare of Derek getting his throat slashed and her roaming the earth alone for the rest of her damned life. She had lost a lot of weight and looked very pale and thin these days but couldn't care less about her appearance. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, which sort of resembled a bird's nest, and lay back on the stiff pillow. _Guess I'll just have to wait the morning out, _she thought to herself.

When Stiles entered the hospital ward, he was dressed in khakis paired with a blue and orange Mets baseball shirt. Carrying a single balloon and a box of chocolate Tim Tams, he made his way over to room 107.  
"All guests must sign in before entering a patient's r–" she stopped as she looked up and saw who it was. Sighing, she said, "Stiles, go home."

"Oh hey Miss McCall!" Stiles grinned and held up the chocolate and balloons. "Just some things I picked up on my way."

"Go ahead, Stiles…" Melissa McCall shook her head at her son's best friend whom she knew too well, and went back to organizing new patients' files.

Stiles opened the door and stepped inside. She didn't see him at first because she was immersed in writing inside what seemed to be a brown leather-bound journal. She was biting her tongue and her brows were furrowed. He loved when she made that face. It meant she was totally absorbed and oblivious to the world beyond her writing. He stood there, admiring her from afar before he noticed a few subtle changes in her appearance. She seemed thinner, paler even. She had heavy bags under her eyes and her once glossy, brown hair had lost its shine, appearing dull and thin. It had been weeks since the incident with Deucalion, but only three days since he had seen her last. Looking at her now, it seemed like a lot more than three days had passed. He coughed, finally declaring his presence, and she jumped a little at the noise. Looking up, she smiled, genuinely happy to see him.

"I come bearing gifts!" He walked towards the bed and held out the box of chocolates.  
She lit up, taking the box out of his hands.  
"You didn't let the nurses see you bringing these in right?" She looked worried now. "They've got me on a strict hospital-food-only diet."

"Only Scott's mom. She's cool right?" he glanced out the little window in the door. "Right?" But she ignored him, delicately placing a rectangular piece of chocolate wafer in her mouth, then sighing, "Mmmm, Tim Tams are my favourite."

"I know." He winked at her, proud at himself for remember the brand of her favourite chocolate. He sat on the edge of her bed, tying the balloon with the words 'Get well soon' onto the metal bed rail.

"You haven't been here in a few days, Stiles." She didn't look upset, just curious.

"Hence the _gifts. _I mean come on, I doubt Derek walks in here with chocolate _and_ balloons_._" he tried to reason.

"Just one."

"What?"

She looked up at the floating pink balloon. "You bought _one_ balloon. Besides, I don't like balloons and I definitely don't like the colour pink."

He feigned looking hurt. "Oh come on! You're a girl; you have to like the colour pink. Isn't that like in the girl handbook?"

"I wasn't aware there _was_ a girl handbook," she said, finishing the last chocolate wafer. "So what's the 411 at Beacon Hills?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," he sat up, looking serious now. "First, how have you been, Cora?" He placed his hand on her thigh.

"How do I look?"

He hesitated, before blurting out, "Terrible."

She smiled softly, still tired from running on about two hours worth of sleep.

"Well, that's exactly how I feel." She looked up at him with heavy brown eyes. "I still can't sleep. I don't feel safe here, Stiles."

He stared at her, wishing he could help her in some way, take away her suffering and disorders, but knowing he could not, and feeling completely helpless about the whole situation.

"Well maybe _here_ is the safest place you can be right now."

She looked doubtful. Looking out the big window to the streets of Beacon County below, she thought about her other friends, her school, and her brother. Scott and Allison would swing by together sometimes, talk to her for not longer than fifteen minutes then be on their way. Lydia was not too fond of her, and she and Isaac were never close to begin with. That left Derek and Stiles, her only regular visitors. This was fine by her, though she didn't know why Stiles made it his mission to visit her almost every day. Still, she was glad he did. Somehow, she felt safer when he was around, less restless than usual, and he always seemed to brighten her mood.

She heard the door open and she snapped out of her reverie, expecting to see a nurse, but was greeted by the built figure of her brother.

"And that's my cue." Stiles said hastily, standing up.

Derek just stood there, taking in the balloon and empty box of chocolates.

"What are you doing here, Stiles? Don't you have school or somewhere you need to be that isn't where my sister is?" Derek took a few menacing steps forward, ending up directly in front of Stiles.

"uh, yeah –I mean no. I mean it's Saturday, so _no_ I don't have school. But _yes_ to the whole being somewhere else away from Cora. _Not_ that I _want_ too, by the way, it's just you kinda scare me and y–" He stopped abruptly from the look Derek was giving him.

"Leave." Derek was in his face now. "It's my turn, kid."

"Leaving. I'm leaving." he said quickly, turning towards Cora. "I'll see you later ok?" He didn't even wait for a reply as he bolted out the door, running straight into Melissa McCall.

"Gah –Sorry Miss McCall –just on my way out." He tried to keep walking but she grabbed his arm, tighter than necessary.

"Stiles." She looked at him.

"Yup. That's me. Last time I checked."

"Can I have a word?" she nodded towards the empty hallway behind her.

Stiles stopped, bringing up his hands, suddenly defensive.

"Look, if this is about the vending machine that fell over in the hallway, I swear that wasn't me! And if it's broken, it sure as _hell_ wasn't me. But if I'm being honest here, it wasn't that great to begin w–"

"_Stiles, _this isn't about some vending machine." She cut him off, looking genuinely concerned now. "It's about Cora."

**That's chapter one! Stay tuned, folks.  
And don't forget: Any criticism is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

His heart dropped. Had he heard her correctly?

"Wh- what do you mean? I was just in there with her and she looked fine." Stiles ran his hands through his short hair. "I mean… as fine as someone like her can be right now."

"Which is not fine at all," Melissa McCall replied.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" he asked, not sure if he actually wanted to hear the answer.

"That's the thing. We're not entirely _sure_ what it is."

Stiles just stared at her incredulously.

"_HOW _can you not entirely be _sure_?" He looked panicked and confused. "Last time I checked, we were in a _hospital_. Where it's a doctor's _job_ to find out what's wrong with their patients." He threw his hands up.

"Don't get witty with me, Stiles. We're all confused here." she replied. "All I know is that she's showing the symptoms of someone in their early stages of cancer, but we've checked her in every possible way. There is not _one_ cancerous cell in her body."

"Could it be… I don't know like– something to do with the fact that she's– you know– a _werewolf_?" He didn't know what to think. _Could werewolves even get cancer?_ He thought to himself.

"I don't know. All we _do_ know –and also the reason why I'm telling you this –is because for some reason every time you visit, her symptoms seem to just… disappear." She looked like she could hardly believe it herself.

"What do you mean disappear?"

"I mean… disappear." She looked at Stiles sincerely now. "Fever, fatigue, pain, even skin colour, and her disorders seem to just fade away too. Then you leave, and within maybe –a few hours, she's back to how she was before."

"I –Me? _Why_?"He stuttered, still trying to process what he had just heard.

"I don't know."

"What are you saying? My presence heals her?"

"I don't _know_."

"How is that even possible?"

"_STILES,_" She looked irritated, now. "Look, I think you should spend the night here."

"Why?" He was usually used to the nurse telling him to _leave_ the hospital and now she was asking him to spend the night?

"Did you listen to anything I just said?" she asked, exasperated. "Honestly, the middle-aged mother part of me just wants you to go home, but from my medical perspective, I think Cora would benefit from this. I just want her to get better, she's a good kid."

Stiles just awkwardly stood there. Of course he would stay the night if it meant Cora would be on her feet again. There was just one little problem with this whole idea…

"Derek," he said, looking up at the now silent nurse. "He'd murder me if I even _thought_ about spending the night with his sister…"

She smiled, "I'll take care of it. Now you just go in there and do whatever it is you do that seems to magically heal disordered and hospitalized teenaged werewolf girls."

Stiles swiftly peeked through the little window in the door, checking to see if Derek was still in the room with Cora. The coast was clear, so he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Me again," Stiles smiled at her, wondering how she still managed to look so incredibly perfect, considering the state she was in.

"You again," she replied. "I thought you left."

"And _I_ thought Derek was still here…" he said, looking around the room to make sure the alpha wasn't hiding somewhere, ready to jump out and attack him for being here.

"Isaac called his cellphone, said it was urgent." She shrugged. "By the way, you never _did_ tell me what's going on back at school."

Stiles walked over to the bed, "Oh yeah," he said, grinning. "You'll never believe what happened yesterday."

"Try me." Cora looked at him, trying to hide her obvious interest.

"Okay, well after the stunt Ethan and Aiden pulled on Isaac by trapping him in the supply room; Scott had Allison hotwire Aidan's bike, and–"

Stiles started to laugh, annoying Cora.

"Stiles, just tell the story…"

"Okay, sorry. So Scott comes to class with parts of Ethan's bike motor, and –the _look_ on their faces–" He couldn't contain his laughter. "And Aidan _bolts_ out of class, just as _Isaac_ rides it into the school. Isaac gets off the bike, right, and Aidan gets his hands on it, meanwhile, Isaac–"

Cora stopped listening somewhere in the middle of the story. She watched him, though. Loving the way he became so animated when he spoke, complete with hand gestures and raised eyebrows. That was Stiles. Always vivid and enthusiastic about _everything_.

"–Cora. Cora, are you even listening?" he waved his hand in front of her face. "I said he got _suspended_!"

"Yes," she lied. "And I don't believe you." she added, smirking.

"Oh –oh you don't believe me huh? Well I have proof because it's all over the internet." He looked determined, pulling out his phone. "And the internet never lies!" he added.

He looked down at his phone and frowned, hitting the power button multiple times before giving up.

"Naturally, my phone would be dead." He shoved it back into his pocket and just stood there looking angry.

Cora said nothing, while Stiles just continued to stand over her, awkwardly.

After what seemed like a minute had passed, he said, "Can I lie down?" and gestured to the small space between her and the edge of the bed.

"I'd move but I don't have the energy."

He gently lifted her fragile, weakened body which was already petite to begin with, and placed her closer to the opposite side, pressing against the bed rails. He climbed in next to her and she shivered as the cold metal came in contact with the bare skin of her arms. He noticed her, and put his arm around her neck, bringing them closer than necessary, her head resting on his shoulder.

He glanced at the screen of the heart monitor which was hooked up to her.

"You seem to be doing a lot better."

"Yeah, it's strange actually." she said, looking up at him. "I overheard the nurse's talking about how I seem to appear better when I have visitors."

"Yeah, you sure you don't suffer from separation anxiety?" He pretended to look concerned. "Don't worry because I'll be here all night."

She rolled her eyes, as he really did become serious.

"Cora, Scott's mom talked to me about it, you know…"

"About what?"

He shifted their bodies so they were facing each other, and looking her in the eyes, he said, "About the whole… getting better when people are around, and worse when they leave."

She said nothing, so he continued, "Except, it's not just _people_ in general," he sighed. "It's me."

"What do you mean?" she said, lifting an eyebrow.

"What do you _mean_ what do I mean?"

"Don't answer my question with a question," she said. "I hate when you do that."

"Cora, have you ever noticed how you feel better when I'm around?" he looked at her now. _Really_ looked at her.

"Yes," she simply admitted. "But what are you saying, that you have some sort of ability to heal people?" she giggled weakly, and then yawned.

"No. It's more like your body just reacts in a positive way when I'm here… Which actually makes sense because of the whole, 'positivity encourages recovery' argument –and the fact that you're a _werewolf_ could amplify–"

"Stiles," she cut him off. "I'm tired."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess you would be…" he trailed off, realizing her eyes were already closed.

_I wish I had the ability to fall asleep instantaneously, _he thought to himself.

Looking at the delicate features of her face, he leaned over and kissed her cheek, then pulled away almost instantly, surprising himself.  
He didn't know why he did it. Sitting in the dark silence with his arm still around her shoulders, he thought about the past few days. Maybe he did know, he realized.  
The feeling was almost alien to him, but he couldn't deny the lust he felt for the half-human girl laying in his arms.  
_I really like her,_ was his last thought before finally drifting off to sleep.

**Not liking this chapter... finished it in a rush. But review anyway please. :'(**


End file.
